


Mika's drink

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Series: Mika: The Voice [1]
Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: M/M, The Voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika's drink tastes different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mika's drink

Mika gulped down a few mouthfuls of his water and then returned it to the cup holder in his chair while listening to Zazie dancing around the chairs and Florent, Garou and the audience laughing. He thought his water tasted a little different but thought nothing of it.  
This quickly changed as one of the crew members that usually worked backstage walked over to him.  
“Mika, security caught a girl backstage who admitted that she slipped something into your drink, but won’t say what it is. All she says is that it isn’t life threatening.” The crew member told him.   
“What?” Mika said eyes widening worriedly. “I thought it tasted different.”   
“Someone spiked Mika’s drink with something?” Florent asked looking over at the curly haired man next to him worriedly.  
“Yes. We found her backstage and she told us that she put a drug in Mika’s water cup but she won’t tell us what drug it is. Therefore, we must monitor Mika for symptoms to see if the drug is life threatening. Also we must put filming on hold until we have determined this.”   
“Should I make an announcement? What should I say?” Nikos asked.  
“Say that someone slipped an unknown substance in Mika’s drink and filming must be postponed for a little while until we have figured it out. Also tell them that we will play some music while they are waiting. You four, come backstage.” The crew member said.   
The four stood up and went backstage. Security were holding a 16-year-old who was wearing her hair in two messy bunches and had on a Boum Boum Boum t-shirt and short denim shorts.   
“This is the girl who spiked Mika’s drink.” Security told them.   
“Can you please say what it is because I drunk some of my water and I don’t want to die.” Mika asked her.  
“I will tell you what it is Mika.” The girl said. “It’s just Viagra, it’s not life threatening.” Mika’s eyes widened.   
“Viagra?” He squeaked. Garou snorted with laughter. Andy came rushing over.  
“I was told that someone spiked Mika’s drink. Is he dying?” Andy asked frantically putting one hand and each side of his face and looking into his eyes looking for the answer.  
“She told us what it is, and it’s not life threatening.” Mika said and Andy dropped his hands from Mika’s face.  
“What is it?” he asked.  
“Viagra.” Garou said hysterically.   
“It’s not that funny.” Mika complained looking at the Canadian man.   
“Nothing is that funny.” Andy added as Garou was literally sinking to the floor, laughing.   
Andy discreetly grabbed Mika’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly before turning to the girl.  
“Why did you put Viagra in his drink? That drug is prescribed for a particular medical condition which Mika doesn’t have, therefore he shouldn’t be taking the medication.” Andy said to the girl.   
“It only has negative effects if used regularly when not prescribed. I just thought it would be funny if Mika got a boner on stage.” The girl said looking downwards.   
“Your entire goal with sneaking backstage and spiking Mika’s drink is because you thought it would be funny if Mika got a boner on camera to the whole of France?” Andy asked blankly.   
“Yeah.” The girl replied.  
“How can we be sure that she is telling the truth? She may have said its Viagra, but it’s really something else. Maybe she’s trying to throw us off.” Florent said.  
“I’m not!” The girl insisted.   
“No, she isn’t. It is Viagra.” Mika confirmed.   
“But how do you know?” Florent asked. Mika glared at him.   
“Oh right.” Florent said.   
“Do you want to go and deal with that so we can get back to filming?” Zazie asked kindly.   
“Yeah.” Mika said before disappearing with Andy towards his dressing room. Florent, Zazie and Garou sat down and had a chat.   
About half an hour later, Mika walked into the room and sat down next to them.  
“You better now, Mika? Can we get back to filming?” Garou asked.   
“Yeah.” Mika said embarrassed.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants to write what happens when Mika and Andy leave for that half an hour they can feel free. I have no interest in writing that myself, so someone can just go ahead and write it. 
> 
> Please comment and Kudos if you think this fic is worthy!!!


End file.
